


The Perks of Bottoming

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Age Difference, Domestic Fluff, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Size Difference, in which Jongin is a kindergarten teacher.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly domesticated, Jongin can say he never foresaw being dominated by the shorter male.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks of Bottoming

They’ve only been married for about five months and Jongin is still transitioning to his role in their relationship. Many years ago if you told the twenty-something year old kindergarten teacher that he would be married and playing the submissive role to someone like Minseok he might have laughed.

 

He had known he was gay since infancy. It was just something that  clicked about the beauty men had that allured Jongin. But it was safe to assume when the father of one of this students comes up to him after an art fair at the school and asks him out, Jongin wouldn’t have imagined years later he would be bending over for the cute, shorter, round cheeked man. 

 

Minseok in their years of  courting Jongin would say he had been a complete gentleman. He treated Jongin to expensive restaurants, sweet chaste kisses, and was a mentor for the younger male who wasn’t as openly gay as the elder was. Jongin had some reservations about dating the father of one of his (now former) students. But little Luhan had been very blunt about Mr. Kim one day marrying his daddy which cause Jongin to blush every single time. He had the son’s stamp of approval and the father’s heart. He suppose he should have had the slightest clue about who would play the dominant role in their relationship when he could barely respond to Minseok’s kisses without turning red.

 

“I’m sorry, I can’t.” Jongin had said one afternoon pressing his hand to Minseok’s chest to slow the other’s kisses burning his skin as they pressed on the hollow of his neck.

 

“It’s okay Nini,” Minseok murmured voice husky and making Jongin’s skin tremble in anticipation. “I am not going to rush you. We can take it however slow you want to.”

 

Minseok was just  so understanding. Jongin isn’t certain where he himself misunderstood where their roles would lay. It’s when Minseok asks him to marry him one evening on their date Jongin looks up and realizes how utterly lucky he is to have the other by his side. The soft comfort of Minseok’s hand in his own and the sweet kisses that are brushing away the tears from his eyes when Jongin cannot help but sob in happiness.

 

Because he was a gay kindergarten teacher. Nothing noteworthy or amazing was ever suppose to happen to him. He had imagined living his life teaching small children their ABCs and 123s without much excitement. He would go to work and come home to his dog. Not to a caring husband and his step-son who Jongin loved as his own by now.

 

“Don’t cry.” Minseok says squeezing Jongin’s hand, “Did I say something wrong? Please don’t cry--”

 

Jongin wipes his eyes, a muffled whine escaping his lips, and his nose sniffling a little. “I am  just  happy Min. Of course I’d marry you.” Jongin replies and the other’s lips are touching his own again.

 

And somehow he  never saw it coming.

  
  
 

“M-minseok!” He cries out when he feels the other’s slender digits push into him. Jongin’s face is pressed against the sheets of the bed propped on his elbows and knees. This seemed to be a favorite position of his now husband.

 

“Does it hurt?” Minseok asks as his fingers push deeper hitting that certain spot inside of Jongin had makes him see white. Jongin groans into the pillow.

 

How didn’t he ever see it coming?

 

When Minseok slips inside of him with a slight  squish sound Jongin can only savor the feeling of being completely filled to the brim. With a roll of his hips forward a “ Nhmph, ” makes it’s way out of Jongin as he sees white. Because  God Minseok may have been shorter and cuter but he knew how to work his body to make Jongin feel delicious. He had learned his husband was anything but  cute.

 

His jealousy was hot-- When someone spoke too long with Jongin or tried to cope a grope the shorter man’s face would draw into a menacing glare and his arms would pull Jongin by the waist possessively.

 

When he was happy Minseok would forgot how much shorter and smaller that he was compared to Jongin and nearly jump into the younger’s arms.

 

The way he scolded Jongin when Jongin feed Luhan too many sweets or when the two (Luhan and Jongin that is) would make secret evil plans to annoy Minseok.

 

When Minseok undressed and reminded Jongin that there were no soft curves on his body but nothing but handsome and firm muscle.

 

He should have foresaw his ass being plummeted into the mattress but he  never did. He guess the perks of bottoming was he didn’t know he wanted it until he got it. Minseok certainly knew best.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another short drabble. If you have any other pairing ideas please leave them on the comments below!


End file.
